The Head of it All
by Decembra1998
Summary: When Claire Johnson joins the DC FBI, she has no idea what's in store for her first case. When two joggers find remains, Will the Booth and Bones find the killer? Or will the new girl solve it first? And will she fit in? All characters belong to fox, except Claire Johnson, her family, three friends and their families. Please read and review, I want to know what you think about it.
1. Chapter 1

**i would like for you to read and review, I want to know what you thought about it. It would mean so much to me if you would just leave a review. It doesn't have to be long, a short one will do. So this is my first crime fan fiction. I'm so happy! This is first a part of it.**

 **Infringement not intended. This is purely for entertainment only. All characters belong to there rightful owns. The only one I clam on Claire Johnson, her family, her three friends and there families. And anyone else that has no obligation to the show or it's characters. This is my first fan fiction. So, please write a comment.**

It was a cool six o'clock Monday morning. A brunette and a redhead was jogging down the park trail. They kept a steady pace as they jogged down the trail. The brunette stopped to take a sip of her water.  
"Come on," the redhead groaned stopping, then jogging in place.  
"Well, if you would have let me stop at the park water fountain, I would need to have stopped. I mean while you were getting warmed up I could have been drinking." the brunette shoot back at her friend.  
"Your so complainly." The redhead grumbled as she rolled her eyes.  
"You know what Avery!" The brunette said lowering her eyebrows.  
"What!" She exclaimed exasperated.  
"Your so selfish! All you are about is yourself. I can't believe you have the ordacity to tell me to not stop and get some water!" She yelled at her friend.  
"Oh really! That's what you think about me! I'm just a selfish friend! Well, FYI Jesse, your no peach either!" She yelled back.  
"Do you really want to go there!"  
"Maybe I do!"  
"Fine! I don't care if you fall of the face of this earth! And I wont help you!"  
"Well, next time you need help getting off the phone with your mother I won't help!"  
"Well, now I know where you stand. Oh and by the way, I kissed your boy friend!" Jesse snickered at her as her friend's face became red.  
"YOU DID WHAT!" She exclaimed at the top of her lungs. "YOU KISSED MY BOYFRIEND!"  
The brunette shrugged her shoulders.

"Yep! And I like him. And I heard he's breaking it of with you via text."  
Avery gasped. "And I thought you were me friend! Guess not!" She stomped her foot.  
"I guess your daddy can't help you with this can he?"  
"Oh shut up!" Avery pushed Jesse. "Leave me alone!"  
Jesse pushed her back. The. They started to fight. Jesse hit Avery in the face and Avery pulled Jesse's hair. They pushed each other. Then Avery pushed Jesse into the bushes. She landed on her back.  
Avery ran off leaving Jesse laying the the bushes. She sat up and looked around, she look behind her and she saw a skull with an eye hanging out with blood coving half of the skull. She screamed at the top of her lungs, she called the police.


	2. Chapter 2

**AND TO BE CLEAR I HAVE DYSLEXIA AND I'M NOT THE BEST AT PROOF READING. SO I OWN UP YO ALL MISTAKES, I COULD READ THOUGH IT MILLIONS OF TIMES AND IT STILL NOT REGISTER TO MY BRAIN.**

 **I have over 90 views on the first chapter. Thanks for reading it, and please white a review it doesn't have to be long. I just want to hear what you think.**

 **Infringement not intended. This is purely for entertainment only. All characters belong to there rightful owns. The only one I clam on Claire Johnson, her family, her three friends and there families. And anyone else that has no obligation to the show or it's characters.**

 **AND JUST YO BE CLEAR THIS IS JUST A FAN FICTION I. NO WAY DO I INTEND IT TO BE REALISTIC. ITS JUST FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY! AND ITS MY STORY AND I CAN DO WHAT I PLEASE. AND HER PARENTS ARE RICH AND POWERFUL AND CAN DO WHAT THEY PLEASE. ITS JUST A STORY AND IN NO WAY TO I INTEND IT TO BE ACTUAL.**

 **Chapter 2: Gets worse before it gets better**.

It was Clarissa Johnsonvich, better known as Claire Johnson's first day as a federal agent in DC. She and her family moved to DC two days ago. So Monday was her first time at the Federal Bureau of Investigation as a Special Consultant for the DC FBI. Even though she consulted back in Los Angeles when she was sixteen thanks to her parents and their family friends. Now two years later she was in Washington D.C. as a Special Consultant. But this was different, she moved into her own apartment, got a 1958 Lincoln that was a gift from her grandfather. She was really close with them, more so than her other siblings. And now a whole new chapter of her life begins.

Claire was one of seven kids, she being the second. Felix Johnsonvich, was twenty-four and got all the attention from his parents. Jake Johnsonvich was Claire's sixteen-year-old brother, but he wasn't that bright when it came to normal things, but when you got him around a camera, he'd take flight. Matthew and Sarah Johnson was Claire's ten-year-old twin siblings, even though they were twins, they didn't act like it. Matthew as the joking one and Sarah was the rational one. The. Mikey and Sierra Johnsonvich was Claire's seven-year-old twins to. They got what every they wanted just by throwing a fit.

Claire was being show to her desk by her boss. She nodded and told him thanks you as she took a seat. She put her phone in her pocket and looked at her desk. She opened all the drawer in her desk. They were empty. She would have to do some shopping to fill them up with things she'd need. She hated just sitting there like a bump on a log.

Then two men, one was tall and masculine with brunette hair, Claire guesses he was around her father's age or younger and the other was tall and skinny and Claire guess he was around her age. They walked over to her. Claire stood up as they greeted her.

"So, you must be Special Consultant Claire Johnson, right?" The older one asked as Claire shook his hand.

"Yes, that's right." She replies with a smile as she shook the younger man's hands.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth." The older one introduced himself as Claire, but at work known as Johnson nodded.

"And I'm Dr. Lance Sweets." The younger one said with a smile.

" Oh, so your a doctor ... of what? If you don't mind me asking?" Johnson asked.

"I'm a doctor in psychology." Sweets replied.

"Oh, like my cousin." She smiled and took a deep breath.

"So you consulted in Los Angeles before coming here?" Booth asked.

"Yes. Um, well, my friend Don Eppes and his family have known each other for many years, so we grew up together. So my parents actually wanted me to be a doctor, but I didn't want to do that. So, after school I'd go there and help with the cases. I'm good at identifying bullets and finding what gun it came from. I'm good with cars too. I can tell you what's wrong with them just by hearing ... Oh and I am good with dismantling bombs too." Johnson explained spinning her family heirloom ring around her left middle finger. "And before you ask I was schooled privately and I did online collage after school since I was fourteen. I just did it to impress my parents, not that it dis any good."

Both Booth and Sweets nodded.

Booth looked at his watch. "Okay, now that we got to know you, lets catch you up-to-date on the case."

Johnson nodded. "Okay!" She followed Booth and Sweets.

"The victim is Cameron Newell, twenty-three years-old, Caucasian male judging by the reconstruction of his head that Angela Montenegro drew by looking at the vic's head. His head was found early this morning by two joggers at a park." Booth explained as they made there way into the big conference room. He pulled up the picture of the crime scene on his phone and showed Johnson.

She looked at the crime scene photos. The body had some leaves and maggots crawling on it. One of the eyeballs was hanging out. The skull was stained with blood. There was shattering on the frontal lobe of the head. Most of the flesh on the head was gone.

"What about how long he's been dead?" Johnson asked taking a seat at the big table.

"Well, without the rest of the remains it hard to tell, but there trying their best to figure it out. But were also waiting on Bones to get back with us on fracture to the head." Booth replied taking a seat across from Johnson, then Sweets sat two chairs down from Johnson.

"Bones?" Johnson asked looking at Booth with a puzzled expression on her face. "Who's Bones?"

"Bones is Dr. Temperance Brennan. Booth calls her that because ..." Sweets trailed of when Booth looked at him.

"The reason I call her that is because she details with human bones for a living and it was an annoying nickname." Booth added leaning back in the chair.

"So do I just call her ... what?" Johnson asked messing with her mulit-gemstone necklace.

"Brennan." Booth replied as Johnson blinked rapidly.

"Okay, I don't get it? Why does everyone I know get a cool nickname and I don't? I mean my father calling me kitten-biscuit doesn't call for one, but hey its all right?" Johnson mumbled under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Booth asked Johnson, who just shrugged.

"No. I was just talking to myself." Johnson replied with a sarcastic smile. "So, what am I going to do? Just sit here?"

Booth just looked at her puzzled. And they say she's a valuable asset to the bureau? I hope she is how everyone says she is. Booth thought. "No, your going with Sweets to talk to Cameron's girlfriend and Bones and I are going to talk to the family."

 _Why couldn't we stayed in Los Angeles. Man do I miss the warm sun all year. Now I have to deal with snow, yuck! I hate the white, cold, wet stuff. I hope things get better?_ Johnson thought to herself. "Okay, who's driving?"

Booth for into his pocket and pulled out a par of keys. "Here, these are your keys to your own black Sedan that the bureau gave you to use during work hours."

Johnson looked at the keys in her hand. After that she followed Sweets put of the building and into the car. Johnson got into the drivers side and Sweets into the passenger side. She pulled out her phone, pulled up GPS and put in the victims girlfriend's apartment address. She pulled out the parking lot and onto the road.

"So the girl friends name is Riley Ryan, twenty five year old nurse." Sweets told Johnson.

She nodded. "Thank goodness for a GPS! Until I get use to DC I'm going to be needing it." Johnson said, taping the her phone what was put on the stand, that was suction cupped to the windshield.

"So, um how long have you been with the FBI?" Johnson asked Sweets.

"A few months now. So were both new to this ... well, I guess your not because you consulted with cases. I'm just a Federal Psychologist/Profiler. I have an undergraduate degree in psychology, a master's in abnormal psychology, and a doctorate in clinical psychology and behavioral analysis." Sweets said, gazing out the window.

"Wow! That's a lot! I'm just specialize in automotives, boats things of that nature, weapons explosives and so forth!" Johnson told him. He turned to her.

"That's a lot too." He started with his eyes brows raised.

"My grandparents told me "Just because you have your feet firm on the ground, doesn't mean you can't keep reaching for the stars." Johnson smiled turning at the light.

"Really?" He asked as she nodded. "True statement though."

"Another thing that I was taught?" She said as he looked at her. "Is true courage is pursuing your dreams even when everyone tell you its impossible. Not many of my family though I'd be a agent with the FBI, but hey, look at me now!" Johnson smiled as she thought back to her family's reaction. It was priceless to her. "I'm a bit snarky and sarcastic sometimes, if you lived in my family, you'd be the same way to."

"You strived to be noticed, by getting good grades and doing well I school, but it didn't work, so you turned to jokes, pranks, being snarky and sarcastic." Sweets said as he profiled her.

Johnson tapped her thumbs on the steering wheel. "Your right. I'm just that way, and to tell you from me, I can be a bit snarky, sarcastic and I joke all the time, and make comments about cases. But unless your one of the douche bags in my family, which speaking of a douche bag, I wonder when he's going to call and brag about his girlfriend."

"Who?" Sweets asked, hearing the discontentment in Johnson's voice.

Johnson turned her head to him. "Felix's long time girlfriend Lauren Parker. I really, really, really despite her. Her high pitch voice, nasally laugh ... oh, just thinking about her get me."

"She's that bad?" Sweets asked with a bit of a chuckle.

Johnson nodded. "Yep. That bad. She's like ... the worst. She acts like she likes me, but I know she doesn't like me. I over heard her telling someone that I was a faker, I'm dumb and I'm a pathetic person." She stopped at the light. "Enough about me, what about you. What do I need to learn about Dr. Lance Sweets?"

"Well, I'm an only child. I was adopted when I was six. I'm a Dr in psychology. And that's about the basics." Sweets replied to her question.

Johnson sighed. "Do you think Booth dislikes me?" She asked out of the blue.

"Why would you say that?" He asked back.

"Well, he didn't seam to enthused about me joining the team." She shrugged.

"He didn't really like me when I started. So were on the same boat. We've just got to get on his good side, right?" Sweets asked.

Johnson nodded. She felt a little better knowing Sweets was new here to. So it wasn't that bad. It was just Johnson having to show how good she is like she did in Los Angeles.

They pulled into the girl friends apartment parking lot. She shut of the engine and got out followed by Sweets. It was a three story building with stairs in the middle dividing it into two half of six. Altogether there was twelve apartments.

They went up the stairs to the second floor and went to apartment number 100. Johnson knocked on the gray door.

The door opened. A girl with black pigtails, a white tank with white bra straps showing. Jean Daisy Dukes with knee high socks and black sneakers. "Yeah what da ya want?" She asked in a Southern accent from Louisiana.

"I'm Special Consultant Claire Johnson and this is my colleague Dr. Lance Sweets." Johnson said showing Riley her badge.

"Yeah so?" She said, chewing on a piece gum.

"We here to talk to you about your boyfriend, Cameron Newell. May we come in and ask you some questions?" Johnson said as Riley opened the door and let them in.

They followed her to the living room. She nodded, letting them know they could sit on the couch.

"So what 'bout 'em?" She asked not looking like she could care.

"Did Cameron have any enemies, any body at work who wanted him dead?" Johnson asked as Riley scoffed at her question.

"Yeah right! Everyone loved him. No one ever would wanted to hurt him. He helped everyone around." Riley stated.

"Did anyone ever threaten him?" Sweets asked Riley as she shook her head.

"Nope!" Riley said right after Sweets finished him sentence. "Why are you asking me? Did he do something wrong? Is he okay?" She asked sounding like she was starting to panic.

"I'm sorry for you loss, he was found dead this morning." Johnson said as Riley cover her hand over her mouth as tears ran down her eyes. She got up and paiced back and forth.

"Are you sure?" Riley asked hoping it wasn't true.

"Yes, we've proven it is him." Johnson replied feeling sorry for her. "I know it's hard, I have been in your shoes, by when did you last see him?"

Riley wiped her eyes with her hands. "Three days ago. He was going on a business trip for work. But he didn't really want to go, but his boss said if he didn't go, he'd fire him."

"So this 'boss' would he want to hurt him or any co-workers?" Sweets asked as Riley thought about it.

"You know, there was this one guy who was on the phone with Cameron, you could tell the guy on the phone was yelling, but of course it was muffled,so I didn't get to hear what was going on. I asked him if something was wrong. He said no it was nothing. But I could tell to was something. But I didn't want to push him." Riley explained to them as she sat back down, she pushed her bangs out of her face.

"Can you think of anyone else?" Asked Johnson writing what she said on a little black pocket size note book.

"Not, really ... that's about all." She sighed as she blew her nose on a tissue. "But, you could talk to Barry Moore, he's co-worker and friend. They were really close."

"How close?" Sweets asked.

"Like brothers. They've been friends since the fourth grade." Riley smiled at the thought."He'd came over to help Cameron move put of his parents house."

"When did he move in to his own apartment?" Johnson asked.

"About a year ago. But his mother was going nuts because she didn't have her only baby around her. She did everything for him, from choosing his clothes, to what he ate. She was a control freak." Riley said shrugging her shoulders.

"So would his mother harm him?" asked Sweets.

"Oh no never him, but me, I no doubt she'd hurt me." Riley sighed at the thought. "All because I'm a foster kid."

"What was your relationship like with him?" Sweets asked.

"Well, when I first met his all he did was read and study, his parents, mainly his mother didn't let him have any fun. I took him to parties, not normal parties with alcohol and drugs, just parties with upbeat music, socializing and other nerdy things he liked." Riley smiled. "Like the ultimate gamers party. With all the best games."

"What about you did his parents not like about you?" Johnson asked.

"If was only his mother that said I was a trouble maker, that I was a low life, just because I grew up in a foster home. She though upper-class people should only converse with upper-class people. But his father really like me." Riley sighed messing with her Hello Kitty necklace.

"I see you like Hello Kitty?" Johnson asked noticing the necklace.

"Yes, it was a gift from Cameron for my birthday. He knew hoe much I like Hello Kitty, but when his mother found out she went all crazy. Apparently she didn't like my boyfriend giving his 'low life' as she called me girlfriend a Hello Kitty necklace."

"So his father liked you, how did his mother think about it?" Johnson asked Riley as she got up.

"His parents aren't as close as his mother portrays them to be." Riley replied picking up a picture of them at Comic Con. "I was Wonder Woman and he was Super Man, his mother hated it."

"Thanks you so much for your time." Sweets said as they made their way out of Riley's apartment.

"All we need to do is find that phone?" Johnson said as they got into the Sedan.

"That means we'll have to go to his apartment and see if we can't find it." Sweets said.

"I'll call Booth and tell him what we found out." Johnson said.

Mean while, Booth and Bones were on their way to Cameron Newell parents house.

"I mean she seems realm nice, but so far I haven't seen what they all say about her." Booth said, going on a rant about Agent Johnson to Bones.

"Maybe she hasn't warmed up yet. Science shows that people who don't feel like they have a place are more shielded than other." Bones explained to Booth.

"So, what does that mean? I'm suppose to let her have her way and act all nice and fatherly to her when I don't even know her?" Booth asked raising his eye brows.

"No Booth, get to know her, then she blossom into her normal self." Bones told Booth.

"So that's what I'll do, I'll get to know her." Booth told himself.

"Do the same thing that you did with Sweets, even though I don't believe is psychology." Bones said.

They arrived at the parents house. Booth pulled into the driveway and parked the car they got out and walked to the car.

Booth knocked on the door. "I'm telling you Bones, I'm not going to be all fatherly to Agent Johnson, I'm just going to keep her at a colleague length."

"Booth, that's not what I mean, I'm not telling you to be a father to her, just be like you and I to her." Bones said.

The door opened. A brunette lady, around forty opened the door. "Yes, may I help you?" She asked Booth.

"Are your Mrs. Fiona Newell?" Booth asked her.

"Yes, why? Is something the matter?" She asked concerned. She lowered her eye brows.

"Can we talk?" Booth asked as she nodded and lead them in the house. She closed the door. "You can sit on the yellow couch." She said with a trembling voice.

Bones and Booth sat down on the couch as the Mother came and sat down.

"My husband will be here any minute, can this wait for him?" Fiona asked.

"First we would like to talk to you first." Booth said. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Maybe a week ago? But he was just here to pick up some of his things." Fiona replied with a huff.

"Why was he picking up his things?" Asked Booth.

"He was what I suppose was to live his his scanty girlfriend. I tell you, she was nothing but trouble." Fiona scoffed.

"So I take it you didn't like her." Booth stated.

"I loathed her. She was changing him. He was always smart and in his books, but when she came along he was going to parties, and staying up late ... he just want himself." Fiona sighed.

"So you didn't like her." Booth said as Fiona cut in.

"She was just a foster low life. He could do much better then her."

Bones' was upset about what she was saying. Bones was in the foster system. And she wasn't a low life. That's the one reason she disliked rich people like her. Bones got up and went out the front door to get some air.

"What's her problem?" Fiona asked stuck up.

"You know I'll be right back." Booth went after Bones. She went out the door and up to her. "Bones I know your hurt about what she says, but someone killed her son and we have to find the killer?"

Bones wiped her eyes on her hand. "But Booth, I was one of them kids, I hate it when people are ignorant about other people who aren't rich like them." Bones said.

"I know, if you want to wait out in the SUV and I'll finish asking if you want." Booth asked.

"No, we've got a killer to catch." Bones replied as she followed Booth back in side the house.

"Okay, were where we?" Booth asked himself.

"I was explaining how I didn't like his girlfriend, when your colleague ran out." Fiona interjected.

"Do you know of anyone who would have wanted him dead?" Booth asked.

"I'd like to say 'yes' but unfortunately he never told me anything, he moved out into his own apartment a year ago, all because Riley said he needed to get out on his own."

"Do you know where he lived?" Asked Booth.

"No ..." Fiona started to say when she was interrupted by her husband, Gerald Newell.

"Hello, honey I'm home ..." He said when his sentence trailed off when he saw Booth and Bones sitting on the couch. "Hello," He said politely as he shook Bones and Booth's hands.

"Gerald, this is Agent Seeley Booth and his colleague Dr. Temperance Brennan." Fiona told her husband.

"The FBI what are you doing here? Fiona, did you buy all the shoes ay the store?" He jokingly said as Fiona rolled her eyes.

"No Gerald! There here to talk about your son." She said with a huff.

Gerald shook his head. "How can I help?"

"Did your son have anyone how wanted him dead?" Booth asked.

"No, not that I knew of. But Riley is a sweet girl that would never hurt him, in spite of what Fiona says." Gerald said. "After he moved out he really didn't visit that much, only for holidays and birthdays and special occasions that's all I know."

"Is he okay?" Fiona asked looking at them.

"I'm sorry for your lost. He was found dead this morning." Booth said as Fiona broke into tears. Gerald grabbed his wife and held her.

"Just find out how did this and bring them to justice." Gerald said as Fiona told them they could go.

"Thank you for your time." Booth said getting up followed by Bones.

They went out of the house and got into the Sedan. Booth phone rang. "Hello." He answered it.

"Booth, its Johnson. The girlfriend said he had his own apartment, so I was wonder what you wanted to do?" She asked.

"Okay, Bones needs to be getting back to the Jeffersonian, so you and I will go check it out." Booth replied pulling out of the driveway.

"Okay, sounds good to me. We'll meet you there. Bye." Johnson said as Booth said by and they hung up.

 **Sorry this was a looong chapter, but I didn't know where to stop. But the next chapter will be a bit shorter, I promise.**

 **Replied to reviews:**

 **Sparksy97: Yes she is. I was aiming for that. And yes, I'm not the best at proof reading. I'm dyslexic so I have a habit of switching things around and not catching it.**

 **thx2God4U.S.A: Yes it does, most crime shows start out that way, and just like Criminal Minds, they do. Most viewers what to know how they were found or what happened before they were killed. And you don't have to watch Bones to like it. It is a great show and Criminal minds is a good one.**

 **And if you want other good crime fan fics, go to my favorite stories and just look up:**

 **When two extremes meet by thx2God4U.S.A it a great Scorpion, Criminal Minds Crossover.**

 **For you Scorpion CBS lovers: New Family, New School by Sparksy97. It's about Happy, so if Happy's your favorite them look it up.**

 **If your a Numb3rs fan: The Eppes Girls by Beetlesfan90 is a very nice and short story. I think you'll like it.**

 **And please when you read them REVIEW, no author doesn't like to hear from their readers.**

 **thx2God4U.S.A, Sparksy97 for your reviews. Readinglover3 for adding my story to your Favorites and following it. And to NikkiAlex to for following me. It means so much to me. Thanks for your support. And please when your reading it review I want to know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Infringement not intended. This is purely for entertainment only. All characters belong to there rightful owns. The only one I clam on Claire Johnson, her family, her three friends and there families. And anyone else that has no obligation to the show or it's characters.**

 **Chapter 3: Crazy Squinterns**

At the Jeffersonian, the remains were being inspected further so nothing was missed. Dr. Jack Hodgins and Zack Addy were being ... well just see for yourself.

"I found a Phaenicia sericata (maggots) inside the eyes socked, hmm, it might have tiny bits of the brain in his stomach." Hodgins said, grabbing the little guy out with tweezers. He stuff it in a metal dish.

"There in a track line of small nicks on the right frontal lobe." Zack said, putting the magnifier over the frontal lobe.

"I hope Cam isn't mad that I'm going to use the blender again, I have to get to the brain contents inside."

"But, aren't you going to tell her your using it?" Zack asked looking up from the skull.

"I'll tell her after, if I do, I'm not going to be getting the content in these guys." Hodgins said, in a kiddish voice to the maggots he was extracting from the eyes.

"I don't want to be there when you do." Zack said as looked at the screen.

"After you use what?" Camille Saroyan, known as Cam said scanning her card as she came up on the platform.

Hodgins looked at Zack. Hodgins didn't want to tell her what hr was going to do. Then he'd have to find some other way to get what's in their stomachs.

"After I used this magnifier, I found a small track line on the right frontal lobe." Zack added, saving Hodgins.

Hodgins mouthed a 'thank you' to Zack. And he just nodded back.

"I owe you one." Hodgins whispered as Cam came up.

She put on rubber gloves. She ram her finger across it. She looked at the track line that Zack pointed at.

"It looks like something like a tire track, but its to big to be?" Cam asked herself.

"I found some traces of rust and metal." Hodgins told Cam.

"Well done." Cam said taking off her gloves.

"Yes I've got to get the contents in these little guys stomachs." Hodgins said, as Bones came in, followed by Special Consultant Johnson.

"Wow." gasped Johnson as she looked around. "It's so big."

Bones swipped her card and went up on to the platform. Johnson stood at the bottom looking up.

"Dr. Brennan, we found a small track line on the head ..." Hodgins started to explain to Bones when he saw Johnson.

"Who's that?" Hodgins asked Bones.

"That's Special Consultant Claire Johnson, she is the new consultant. She's going to be working with Booth." Bones replied put on gloves.

"Aren't you going to let her up?" Cam asked Bones.

"I didn't know she was still here. Shouldn't she get back to the bureau?" Bones said picking up the skull.

Cam walked over and slip her card and let Johnson up.

"Thank you." Johnson smiled as she walked up onto the platform.

"So, your the new consultant joining the team?" Cam asked.

"Yes. As by that, you already know me." Johnson said.

"I'm Dr. Camille Saroyan." Cam introduced herself to her.

"Nice to meet you. When I was little I was always fascinated with bones, the nervous system and so forth." Johnson replied with a smile.

"This is Jack Hodgins and Dr. Zack Addy." Cam introduced them to Johnson.

"Nice to meet you too!" Johnson said with a wave to Hodgins and a hand shake with Zack.

"Aren't you going back?" Bones asked turning the head around.

"Well, all Booth told me to do was take you to the Jeffersonian so he and Sweets can investigate the vic's apartment." Johnson sighed. "I don't like being alone. I live in an apartment all by myself. In a building with no one I know. And I would like to see what you do."

"I know you!" Hodgins exclaimed happily looking into the dish of maggots.

"Me?" Johnson asked surprised.

"Oh, no, I met the maggot." Hodgins replied.

"Oh, okay." Johnson said a little embarrassed. _Why do I keep doing this!_

Zack noticed Johnson's red face. "So, how old are you?" He asked.

Johnson looked up at him. "18," she replied.

"How did you get to be an Consultant at 18?" Cam asked.

"Um, I passed all my testes with flying colors. I consulted back in L.A., it was like an internship. And my parents did something and now I'm a Special Consultant in D.C. I don't know what though." Johnson shrugged running her hands through her dirty blonde hair. "My parents love to metal in by business."

"That's what parents do best." Cam said.

Johnson looked at the tray of maggots that Hodgins had in his hands. He went past her as she moved out of the way. He down the steps. She cringed at the look of bugs.

They all looked at her.

"What? I hate bugs. They creep me out!" Johnson said in an octave higher then normal.

"It's normal for people to be afraid of bugs. Like its normal for people to be afraid of public speaking or clowns" Bones said.

"Yep, clowns scare the living day lights out of me." Johnson said crossing her arms.

"Just like Booth!" Zack said, moving the magnifier over the frontal lobe.

"I wonder what would make a one line track like this?" Bones asked herself.

Johnson just watched them work. She found it fascinating, she had always like the human body, especially bones.

"We can't find time of death until we find the rest of the body." Bones sighed taking off her gloves.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and the rest of the body will be at the apartment." Johnson suggested.

" Luck doesn't exist. Luck was made by the Irish, just like leprechauns and pots of could at the end of a rainbow. It's just made up." Bones said.

"I'm very aware of that. Its referred to as the Luck Of The Irish. I'll refrase, maybe we'll get fortunate enough to find the remains at his apartment." Johnson said, exchanging her words around. "Well, I better get back, maybe I'll make friends."

"I'm sure you will." Zack smiled.

"Thank you. And I hope to get to now you better too. And who knows, maybe well be friends." Johnson shrugged with a smiled. "Dosvidanija!"

With that Johnson turned around and was getting ready to leave when she turned around.

"It's goodbye in Russian." She said as the nodded. "I'm part Russian."

She went down off the platform and out the doors.

"I like her. She seems really nice." Zack said.

Zack liked her like a sister. He though she was real nice for the very first impression. Cam thought she was nice. Bones ... well hers was mixed. And Hodgins, he was think about all the experiments he could to and exclude Zack out of it.

"Yes, she seems like a very nice." Cam added.

 **Sorry it took so long to post another chapter and sorry its so short. I've been busy with school and chores. I have others I'm writing. I know its no the best excuse, but I've just been tired to.**

 **Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter. I'm researching each character, reading bios on wikia and watching videos, trying to capture their personalities.**

 **This is for all you Zack fans out their. I love him to and was sad to see him go. It was just as bad as Sweets death. And just a heads up, Zack will appear in more fan fics, then they show on T.V. So I hope you'll like it.**

 **Please review, I want to know what you liked**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, so I'm not going to be posting or writing alot, because my mom is on this thing where we cut back on our electronic usage, TV, Computer and Phone. It's not that bad, So I'll try and get done ASAP.

 **Infringement not intended. This is purely for entertainment only. All characters belong to there rightful owns. The only one I clam on Claire Johnson, her family, her three friends and there families. And anyone else that has no obligation to the show or it's characters.**

 **Chapter 4: Apartment Looking and Nice Neighbors.**

Sweets and Booth arrived at the victim, Cameron Newell's apartment. They got out of the black Sedan. The apartment was a bit ran down. Shutters were hanging by one nail. Trash was spotted here and their. Beat-up vehicles were parked in the parking lot.

"This is where the vic lived?" Booth asked awestruck about the living conditions.

"Most the time the out side of the apartment isn't as bad as the inside. It could be way nicer in the inside then out." Sweets suggested.

They made they're way up the flight of stairs. They we're met by the apartment manager.

"Man, I can't believe he's dead! He was a nice kid." He told Booth and Sweets. "Oh, and his neighbor Mrs. Wainwright gets his mail and puts it in side his apartment for him."

"Thanks." Booth said as they went into the apartment.

When thy came in their was a hat rack on the left side of the door. A tiny kitchen was off to the left with with a small dinning room table with two chairs. A bathroom right across from the bedroom.

They started to look after they put gloves on. Booth looked in the kitchen opening every cabinet. Sweets looked at the vic's mail.

"Looks like he hasn't been here over a week, there's unopen bills, we should really talk to this neighbor." Sweets suggested.

"Man this place is spotless. All the cereal is alphabetically in order." Booth said closing the cabinet doors. He opened the refrigerator. "And all the food that expires soon is in front."

"So far the victim had OCD, judging by how clean the house is and the cabinets and refrigerator." Sweets said as they looked around the other rooms.

Booth looked in the bedroom while Sweets looked at the bathroom.

Sweets looked in the medicine cabinet, no prescription medications or drugs. His sink counter had all the condiments in wire containers. Under the sink the toilet paper was in a toilet paper container. Extra hair care and other things organized by type and date. The. Sweets looked in the shower, there was a white grip mat on the bottom of the tub. A shower rack hanging from the shower head with the bigger things on the bottom, while the smaller, lighter stuff was on the top. The tub itself was so clean you could eat a meal out of it.

Mean while Booth was looking in the bedroom. The bed was a ways a way from the big window. There was a night stand on both sides of the bed. Each with a stunning, but manly Tiffany lap. The bed had a quilt with bucks on there with ducks. The carpet was a beige color, a long dresser was on the right of the bed, up against the wall with a hunting painting high above it. Booth opened the closet, the clothes were arranged by color, size and season. The shoes were lined up on a shoe rack. Ties hung of a tie tack hanging on the closet door. Booth looked everywhere around the bedroom.

They Booth came out bedroom, while Sweets came out of bathroom.

"It's spotless and nothing to suggest fowl play, and this is not where the vic was murder." Sweets told Booth.

"We still have a head, but nobody. The parents, manly the mother hates the girlfriend. The girlfriend told us of a possible suspect. And there is nothing at his house. All we got left is the neighbor." Booth said going to the door. He opened it and went out followed by Sweets.

They walked to the neighbor's door and knocked on it. After the second knock a little old lady came to the door.

"Hello?" She said all bright eyes and bushy tail.

"Are you Mrs. Wainwright?" Booth asked.

"Mrs. Danielle Wainwright, then yes." She replied to them.

"We are aware that you take Cameron Newell's mail inside his house when he's not here?" Sweets asked the old woman.

"Yes, he's a very nice boy, and his girlfriend is super sweet, what about him?" She asked oblivious to what was going to come next. "Oh silly me, would you like to come in a chat?"

"If you want." Sweets replied to her.

"Danielle! Where's my coffee?" Her husband yelled from his recliner.

"It's coming Harold, right now we have guests, a ... I forgot to ask your names?" She smiled.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my colleague Dr. Lance Sweets." Booth told her.

"Oh, your with the FBI. Much more dashing then most men from the FBI and your colleagues still has a face of a baby." She said with a wink.

Booth looked at Sweets how gave a sly smile at him. "Don't you dare say it." He told Sweets as they walked though the door.

"Booth, I wasn't going to say anything." Sweets told Booth.

"Your the one with a baby face." Booth told Sweets.

"So?" Sweets told Booth back.

"Danielle where's my coffee?" He asked exasperated.

"Oh, Harold, calm yourself, we've got guests. Can I get you gentlemen anything?" She asked sweetly.

"No thanks you." Booth politely told her.

"No thank you, but thanks anyway." Sweets said to her.

"Okay, just take a seat on the blue and cream striped couch." She told Booth and Sweets, who did what she was told.

"What's the FBI doing here?" Harold Wainwright asked as his wife came over with his coffee. He was relaxing in his recliner.

"There here to talk about our neighbor boy." Mr. Wainwright said.

"Which neighbor boy, we've got tons of them?" He asked.

She shook her head at her husband. "The Newell boy, how else would they be wanting to know about. The ones who hasn't been here is over a week." She told him.

"Oh, isn't he with the real pretty girl?" He asked as Mrs. Wainwright slapped him on the head.

"So, how long have you known him?" Booth asked.

"Ever since he movies here! He was gone a lot, so he had me or Harold look after his place." She told them.

"Did you know where he went?" Sweets asked.

"Yeah, over to his girlfriend and he worked late at work all the time." Mr. Wainwright added.

"Oh and his mother, a nasty price of work came over here a couple time with her high and mighty self, wanting him to get rid of his ... I'm gonna spare you the words she used." Mrs. Wainwright told them.

"So, his mother came over here?" Booth asked making sure he hear them right.

"Yes, she would go on forever with him about his girlfriend! I tell you, she was yelling and words flying and at one point she slapped him."

"You didn't do anything?" Booth asked.

"No, we didn't want to get in it with here. We might get bones broke with her." Mr. Wainwright smiled with a wink at his wife.

"Oh Harold, were not that old! We still go for 5 mile walks every morning." She told him.

"So what about the boy? Why is the FBI wanting to know about him?" Asked Mr. Wainwright.

"He was found dead early this morning." Booth told them as they felt bad.

"He was a nice boy, I can't believe anyone would want him dead!" Mrs. Wainwright sighed glumly.

"Did you know of anyone who wanted him dead?" Sweets asked.

"Except his Mommy Dearest, no one!"

Sweets being a Physiologist said. "He was like a son to you wasn't he?"

Mrs. Wainwright looked up. "Yes, unfortunately we couldn't have kids, any kid we knew was like our grand kid in this apartment."

"It's a shame he was murdered, you find out how didn't this and make them pay." Mr. Wainwright told them.

"No doubt we will." Sweets reassured them. "Thank you for sharing with us, we will find who did this."

"And tell them we'll be haunting them when we go for the rest of there lifes!" Mr. Wainwright said as Booth a d Sweets went out.

 **Okay, I hope ya'll liked it. And who doesn't love a nice elderly lady and her husband? Especially one who calls Sweets a baby face. And Booth dashing, isn't she a peach. LOL!**

 **So if would be kind enough to review, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks, bye-bye peps!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Infringement not intended. This is purely for entertainment only. All characters belong to there rightful owns. The only one I clam on Claire Johnson, her family, her three friends and there families. And anyone else that has no obligation to the show or it's characters.**

 **Chapter 5: Lawyerin' up.**

Booth and Johnson went into the Big Money company.

"I still don't know what they do here?" Johnson asked herself. "Do you know?"

Booth looked at her. "I think they sell a camera or something like that, something that makes billions of dollars.

They walked inside. The carpet was a soft blue, with tan suede couches and loveseats and some beige marble tile. Glass chandeliers with gold trimming. Real flowers on the information desk. It looked like the inside of Buckingham Palace.

Booth and Johnson walked up to the information desk.

"Hello, welcome to Big Money Company, I'm Valerie Beria, how may I help you." She smiled pushing up her glasses.

"Hello, we're here to see Mr. Frank Gallivant." Booth told her.

"Hold on a sec." She told him as she went to the phone and dialed the number for his office. "Yes, is Mr. Gallivant open?"  
She turned to them. "He's in a meeting right now."

"Tell him its the FBI." Booth said flashing his badge.

"Uh Patricia, the FBI is down here wanting to talk to him." She told her. "Patricia is going to get him now." A few minutes later she said. "Its the 15th floor, he'll be waiting for you."

"Thanks." Booth smiled as he and Johnson went to the elevator.

"You know what?" Johnson said as she hit the button up and continued. "I hate rich people that think because they have so much money that they can do whatever and have no consequences for their action!"

Booth looked at her. "Clam down Johnson, why do you care so much?" Booth asked in a soft and mellow voice.

Johnson was reluctant to tell him but she had to explain, she was raised lying is wrong. "One of the big companies in LA, the CEO crashed into my friend's cousin's car, killing her, of course he was driving drunk. He thought money would be the solution, but it wasn't." She sighed.

"What happened?" Asked Booth as they had one more level to go.

"Nothing." She said flatly.

"Nothing?"

"Yep, he donated a huge amount of money and they just bypassed it! He murdered my friend's cousin and nothing happened!"

The door opened and they exited. Johnson felt horrible for telling Booth this, when she didn't even know him that well.

"That's the one thing that's wrong with the justice system." That was all Booth said before they were greeted by Patricia and shown to Gallivant's office.

"Never did I think that the FBI would visit. What may I help you with." Mr. Gallivant, a tall, muscular built man in his early 30s said all smugly then ran his hands though his brunette hair.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my colleague Special Consultant Claire Johnson." Booth introduced to him flashing both their badges.

Mr. Gallivant was getting ready to kiss Johnson's hand when she pulled it and crossed her arm.

"Apparently your not for a nice greeting for a gentleman to a lady." Gallivant said as he went back yo his chair.

"I'm not a lady! ... well in a since, but not that type." Johnson snapped as Booth looked at her them to him.

"We're here to talk about your associate Cameron Newell." Booth told him as he sat back in his seat.

"Aw yes. Good old Newell, a good associate, what about him? Did him Mommy call and tell us we were being mean to him?" He mockingly said with a chuckle.

"No, he's dead!" Johnson said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh." Mr. Gallivant said with not so distraught tone.

"So your not sad about his death?" Johnson asked with wide eyes. 'Typical CEOs' She thought.

"Well, I am, I just don't show it." He replied nonchalantly.

"Do you know of anyone how would have wanted him dead?" Booth asked as Mr. Gallivant sighed.

"Not really, you should ask Barry Moore, they have been friends for as long as both of them had started. All I knew was he was a good worker." Mr. Gallivant shrugged taking a foam basketball and tossing it back and forth in his hands.

"So, you know of no one who would want him dead?" Johnson asked perturbed.

"Not realm, unless his mother ... no, that would be Riley." He stopped himself and then continued.

"His mother? What are you even talking about?"

"I'm saying that his mother could have possibly killed him, but then I remembered his mother didn't hate him, he hated his girlfriend Riley." Mr. Gallivant said with a smile.

Booth looked at Johnson, who looked back at Booth. This guy was impossible to deal with! He was arrogant and up tight. And thought he was God's gift to women too!

"I wish I was more help, is there anything more you need?"

"Can we see his desk?" Johnson asked.

"Oh sure, I'll let Patricia show you to it, while I finish my meeting." He said as he informed Patricia what to do. He went on to his meeting while Patricia showed them to the victim's desk.

"Here you go. And Mr. Gallivant will join you shortly." She smiled.

"Thanks." Booth said as she walked off.

They started to look, Booth took the top of the desk and Johnson took the drawers of the desk. They looked at everything. Then at the bottom of the last drawer, Johnson found the vic's cellphone.

"Look what we have here?" She said holding up the phone and waving it.

"Okay, check to see what's on it." Booth told her as she flipped it open.

She pressed and held the on button and nothing happened. She pressed the on button again, and still nothing happened.

Johnson looked at Booth as she stood up. "Its dead! Its not coming on whatsoever!" She said with a sigh.

"I'll send it to Angela and see if she can recover anything off of it." Booth said as he looked thought a pile of documents.

One them caught his eye. She opened it and looked at the pages. It was a file on Kinderman and Markham real estate company.

Johnson looked at Booth and joined him on the file.

"What is a business man having a file on a real estate business?" Booth asked skimming thought the pictures and letters.

"Well I can tell you one thing! This is not just a document, this is a file of dirt on them." Johnson told Booth pointing the yellow sticky note with the words: KINDERMAN AND MARKHAM DIRT.

"Well, I wonder what our victim was in?" Booth pondered as Mr. Gallivant walked up.

"You can take anything on the desk or in it that will help." He said giving a charming smile.

"Oh, now we won't need a warrant." Johnson smiled sarcastically.

"Now, there's no need to do that. Just ask and you can have it." Mr. Gallivant said as Johnson rolled her eyes in her head.

'Yeah, you want us to think your helping us so we don't have you as a target for the vic's murder.' Johnson thought as she looked over at Booth.

"Actually I would like to speak to Mr. Gallivant alone." Booth said it a look of What-Do-You-Know. He turned to Johnson. "Go talk to Barry Moore, okay."

Johnson knew that something was probably going to happen and went to find Barry Moore.

"Mr. Gallivant? Where's Barry Moore located?" Johnson asked as he told her in the lunch room. She made her way to there as Booth was lead by Mr. Gallivant to his office.

"What did Mr. Newell really do for you?" Booth asked bluntly.

Mr. Gallivant looked at him. "What makes you think that he want just a worker?" He challenged back.

"Were you aware that he was digging up dirt on Kinderman and Markham?" Booth asked.

Mr. Gallivant raised his eyebrows. "He ... was ... what?" He asked in shock and not faking the shock either.

"So you didn't know why he was digging dirt up on them?"

"No, Kinderman and Markham was ... is our sister company, my brother owns it. Why would he be digging up dirt on them is my question?"

"So you didn't know?"

Mr. Gallivant walked behind his desk and sat down. "No! I didn't know! What is it with Feds that thinks if they keep asking the question they'll have a different answer! No means just that NO!"

"All I'm trying to do is get the facts!" Booth said. "I just want to make sure of it then if someone happened to say something contrary to your answer, you have solid proof of it."

"Do what ever you want to that file, but I knew nothing about it!"

"Okay, know what's out of the way, did you see anyone hovering or talking to Mr. Newell everyday?" Booth asked as Mr. Gallivant squeezed his stress -relief-ball.

"Other than Barry and Kelly ..." He was interrupted by Booth.

"Who's Kelly?" Booth asked.

"Kelly David is Mr. Newell's co-worker, she, Barry and Cameron were like little mice at lunch. Always talking about who-knows-what." Mr. Gallivant told Booth setting his stress-relief -ball down.

"So is she at work today?"

"No, she hasn't been for a few days, she called in sick about three days ago."

"So two days before Newell was murdered."

"I tell you, Kelly was a bit jealous of Riley. He would talk no stop about her to everyone. And we could all tell she was perturbed by it."

"So Kelly had a crush on Cameron?" Booth asked glancing at his watch.

"Oh yes, anyone will tell you that."

"So Kelly David, and she hasn't been to work in three days?"

"Affirmative." Mr. Gallivant said matter-of-factly.

"Is there anyone else?"

"Nope."

"Well thanks you, we'll be in touch." Booth said giving him his card.

"Like wise Booth."

Mean while Johnson found Barry Moore, a tall man with sandy blonde hair looking at a microwave.

"Ate you Barry Moore?" Johnson asked as he looked up.

"Yes." He said looking her up and down.

"I'm Special Consultant Claire Johnson, I would like to talk about your buddy, Cameron Newell?" Johnson asked looking at him.

He took out his TV dinner and set it on the counter top. "What about him?"

"Um ... did Mr. Newell have any enemies?" She asked walking around to the other side of the counter.

"Not really, unless you count Mr. Gallivant and his huge ego than no." Mr. Moore said digging into his macaroni and cheese.

"Mr. Gallivant? I don't understand?" She asked as he chuckled.

"Oh, Miss Johnson, its a joke around here. Everyone know he has a temper, but won't hurt a fly." He said with a smile.

"Okay, so did you know he had a file on Kinderman and Markham?" Johnson asked as he looked up.

"Yes, so did Kelly. Actually we were put on it by Mr. Gallivant's boss, Mr. Charles Nick."

"So Mr. Nick put you on it? Why? How is he?"

"Yes he did. He is Mr. Gallivants grandfather is Mr. Nick, who is his stepfather's father. He took his real father's name. And back to why, is because he didn't trust his grandson."

Johnson blinked several times. "Grandson?"

"Yes, Mr. Gallivant's brother, well step brother is Mr. Kyle Kinderman." Mr. Moore said.

"So is Mr. Kinderman in competition with Mr. Gallivant?" She asked as he took a bite.

Mr. Moore nodded and swallowed. "Yep, Kinderman hates and is jealous of Gallivant."

"How do you know this?"

"Kelly's sister, Mandy is a spy for Mr. Nick and is helping us." Barry said. "But you can't let it out, I don't want to lose my job."

"I wont tell, but I will tell Booth, my partner it." She said. "Oh, and back to, did you know of anybody who had a vendetta against him?"

"No, not really, unless Mr. Kinderman found out, but I think Mandy would be the target no Cameron." Mr. Moore said.

"And where is Kelly?" Johnson asked.

"She's sick, it think with the flu." Mr. Moore shrugged taking a sip of soda.

"Oh, okay." She sighed and added. "Thanks for your time."

"Your welcome." He replied taking Johnson's card.

She walked out of the lunch room and met up with Booth. They walked to the elevator and got in.

They told each other what they found out. About Mr. Kinderman being Mr. Gallivant's stepbrother, when he told Booth that he was his brother. About Mandy, Kelly's sister being a spy. And about Mr. Nick being the grandfather and the one to have them get dirt on Kinderman. And how nobody knew of anyone who could have wanted him dead. They were back to square **one.**

 **#prayforparis #prayforbeirut #prayforbaghdad #prayforjapan #prayformexico I would like you to keep these places in your prayers and thoughts. So many people died, its really sad.**  
 **For us Christians we know Jesus is coming soon.**

 **I'm part French so it hits home when the terrorists attacked Paris. I do what us to keep them in our thoughts and prayers.**

 **Please read and review, I want to know what u think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Infringement not intended. This is purely for entertainment only. All characters belong to there rightful owners. The only one I clam on Claire Johnson, her family, her three friends and there families. And anyone else that has no obligation to the show or it's characters.**

 **Chapter 6: Square One and lies**

Booth and Johnson were in Booth's office going over the case again and eating Chinese food. They were back to square one. Everyone was pointing fingers at one another, all has rock solid alibies. And they still haven't found the rest of Cameron Newell's remains. It was like they were stuck in limbo.

"Oh!" Johnson exclaimed putting her head in her heads.

Booth looked at her. "Everything alright?'

"No, were back to square one."

"Hodgins said that he found a something that will tell us where your vic was, or the rest of the remains." Booth said digging thought his Chinese take-out box with chopsticks.

"I know, he does his buggy and slimy things. But want I don't get is rock solid alibies, something does not seem to add up. Maybe we should look a little better at them and try and find the actual errors in it." Johnson suggested.

"Good idea, I'll take the work, you take family and friends." Booth said as they started to look thought the alibis. "Johnson?"

Johnson looked up at Booth. "Yes?" She replied scrolling though the web on her phone.

"Do you like it here?"

Johnson looked at him with a puzzled face. Why was he asking her if she liked it. "Yeah, I guess. I do miss my old co-workers a bunch, but I guess I can get use to DC and hopefully build friendships here." Johnson said going back thought the alibies.

Booth actually didn't find anything wrong with Consultant Johnson, he understood why she was a bit put off. A new place, new work and co-workers she had to try and impress. And she was only 18.

"Um Booth?" Johnson asked with a bit a shakiness in her voice.

"Yes." He replied wondering what she was going to ask.

"I know your the best sniper around, and I was wonder if you could help me on my FBI training, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Oh course I'll help. I see you turning into one of the best assets the FBI will ever have." Booth told her as she smiled and went back to her file.

"It really means so much, and working here is kind of like interning a bit. So I got most of the studies out of the way. And not to mention my other college classes in taking online as a back up plain."

"A back up plain?" Booth asked as Johnson nodded.

"Whoa!" Johnson said as she read what the alibi was and what was on her phone.

"What?" Booth asked setting his food on his desk.

"Well, online it says Mr. Fiona Newell was not at the Paillettes et Glamour Restaurant; Glitz and Glamour restaurant is French at all the inter nights check out, except this one, nor what Mr. Gallivant at the Art Show." Johnson told him.

"How do you know?"

"I asked Angela to double check online and on the phone real quick and guess what else, both Mr. Gallivant and Mrs. Newell were at Fancy, that really expensive restaurant that is like the best of the best, they were both made a reservation there."

"So what was Mr. Gallivant and Mrs. Newell doing at a restaurant together and lied about where they were?" Booth asked himself.

"Maybe they were having an affair ... I man anything is possible right?" Johnson said a matter-a-factly as she put a bit of sweet n sour chicken in her mouth.

"I like that idea. It seams very passable." Booth said leaning back in his chair.

"So, do you like it here?" Johnson asked Booth as she sighed in her take-out container.

"Yes I do. My families here and I have a great job." Booth replied.

"Oh and Angela still hasn't been able to get the stuff off the phone." Johnson told Booth. "So who gonna tall to Mr. Gallivant, Mrs. Newell and Mr. Nick?"

"I was thinkin you and Sweets tall to them, Mr. Gallivant and Mrs. Newell in separate interrogating rooms. While Bones and I talk to Mr. Nick." Booth explained. "Then after it, I'll go with Sweets to Kelly, while you and Bones go Mandy."

"What does Dr. Brennan think of me?" Johnson asked.

"She actually likes you, more or less."

After they got done with lunch and calling Mrs. Newell in and having her in interrogation room #1 while Mr. Gallivant was on #2.

Sweets and Johnson walked in, and a very unhappy Mrs. Newell was uspet that they didn't let her get her daily spa treatment.

"I hope you have a good reason!" Fiona sneered crossing her arms like a child does when he gets in trouble.

"Actually it's a very good explanation." Johnson told her as she sat down in the chair, followed by Booth. "Now what was your alibi again?"

Fiona looked at Johnson. "I told you already I was Paillettes et Glamour Restaurant! What more do you want from me."

"According to what's online you never were there." Sweets told her.

"That's impossible! I was there with my girlfriends!" Fiona countered back.

"But on the contrary, you were at Fancy with Mr. Gallivant on last Wednesday." Johnson told her showing the phone reservation and the one online.

"Thanks impossible, it must be a error in the waitress's part." Fiona told them.

"Its very easy to blame someone else, but we talk to the people who were on shift and they never saw you are your friends there."

"Oh give me a break, I'm sure there's something that's left out."

"You know Mr. Gallivant's in the other room, all we have to do is go ask him." Johnson said as she keep quiet. "Okay, well talk to him ..." She said as she started for the door when Fiona spoke up.

"Fine, lied about my alibi, I was with Mr. Gallivant, but it was purely for my sons work. He wouldn't tell me anything so I set up a little supper for us to talk, I told Gerald that I was going out with friends. But I didn't kill my own son!" Fiona told them.

"Were not saying you are, we just want the facts." Sweets told her and he and Johnson sat back down.

"All I wanted to know is how Cameron was doing at work. And Mr. Gallivant said he was doing the best out of any worker he had!" Fiona sighed telling them the truth.

"So you weren't having an affair?"

"Heavens no! I love Gerald in spite of our differences." Fiona said.

"So if we ask Mr. Gallivant he will collaborate your story?" Johnson asked her.

"Yes." Fiona said a matter-of-factly.

"Okay, what else did you tall about?"

"Well, he asked if I talked to Cameron lately." Fiona said.

"What did you tell him?" Asked Sweets.

"No I haven't, he wasn't speaking to me at all. And then he asked why I didn't like him girlfriend and I told him that she was a foster lowlife that's all."

"Was he upset about your answer?"

"Oh yes, he was defending Riley about everything. It was making me sick to listen to him go on and on about who much of a wonderful girl she was." Fiona cringed at the thought of Riley.

"We get you didn't like her, but why would Mr. Gallivant be upset about it?" Johnson asked.

"His father was adopted, and his step-bother was like am adopted brother to him."

"So your not to up on adopted people, are you?"

"Oh no!" Fiona exclaimed. "Can I go? Are you done?"

"Yes you may go." Sweets said as Fiona got up and walked out.

"Good afternoon Mr. Gallivant," Johnson greeted as Sweets closed the door.

"Good afternoon to you to agents." Mr. Gallivant said.

"Correction, were not agents, I'm a consultant and Sweets is a physiologist." She corrected him and he replied."Okay."

"According to your alibi you were at Art Show is that corrected?" Sweets asked.

"Yes. I find art work worth a thousand words." Mr. Gallivant replied to het question.

"But according to the roster you weren't there, they never saw you." Sweets told him.

"Oh boy, I was there..."

"Cut the crap, we know you were at Fancy with Mrs. Newell!" Johnson scoffed cutting him off before he could say anymore.

"She told you everything didn't she?" Mr. Gallivant sighed.

"What do you think she told us?" Sweets asked.

"She came by to talk about her son and talk trash about his girlfriend, I told her I didn't want to here anything she had to say about foster kids. I told her he was doing fine and was the best worker I ever had." Mr. Gallivant told them.

His answer what similar to Mrs. Newell's answer. So they were telling the truth. Both answers line up with the alibi that was the truth.

"So, I guess that was all we needed to know." Johnson sighed.

Mr. Gallivant got up. "You know, next time just call and I'll come, no need for an government transport." He said giving Johnson a smile as he pulled his information card.

"I'll be sure to." She said taking the card from him and followed, by Sweets out of the room.

"So, all that lying was just for so no one would think they were having an affair." Johnson shook her head. "But he's still not telling us something?"

Mean while Bones and Booth was on their way to Mr. Nicks house

"I was wrong, Johnson is what they say. She's good at her job."

"See it never pays to jump to conclusions, Booth." Bones told him.

"I know, I was being irrational."

"You learn from mistakes. Many people in history made mistakes and learned from them ..." Bones was getting ready to tell him a bunch of people that made mistakes and he told her he already knew most of the..

"Yes and she asked me to help her with her FBI training." Booth told Bones who looked at him.

"She looks up to you Booth. They only reason people ask others to help them is because they look up to them and hope they will help give them advice." Bones told Booth.

They arrived at Mr. Nick's house. Booth pulled into the driveway and turned off the SUV. They both got out and walked up to the door. Booth knocked and a tall man with gray hair and glasses answered the door.

"Yes, how may I help you?" He asked.

"Mr. Frank Nick, Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan, were here to talk about the file you have on Kinderman and Markham?" Booth said as Mr. Nick's eyes widened.

"Come in." He said leaning out the door and looking around then letting them come in. "Let me guess you found the file on Mr. Cameron Newell's desk?" He asked.

"Yes, why did you have a file on your son?" Booth asked as they sat down.

"Hello, I'm Marie Nick, would you like anything?" She asked as Booth and Bones introduced themselves.

"I'm fine." Booth said.

"Just glass of water." Bones told her as she went to get it.

"Camerons dead isn't he?" Mr. Nick asked.

"Yes, he is. But how did you know?" Booth asked shocked that he knew he was dead.

Mr. Nick got up and walked over to a drawer and opened it, grabbing out and envelope. "Here, this is going to explain my hunch." He hands Booth the note and Booth read it.

'MARK MY WORDS MR. NICK, ON OF YOUR SNITCHES WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T DROP IT.' Was what it said in Rockwell Extra Bold font in red.

"So this was a death threat." Mr. Nick told then after Bones looked at it. "Keep it, your gonna need it to put away the person how did this."

"How do you know that whoever sent this note is behind Cameron's death?" Booth asked.

Mr. Nick sighed. "I might be old, but I know half the time the people that send out death threats are the ones who killed them."

"So do you know who sent them?" Booth asked as Mr. Nick have Bones to glass of water she asked for.

"Thanks" Bones told her as she nodded.

"Yeah, David Markham, maybe he found out what we were searching for and killed him" Mr. Nick concluded.

"But Mandy Wilkinson was the one passing information to you, why was he killed and she wasn't?" Bones asked.

"Look, I don't have all the answers for everything, I don't know why he was and she wasn't." Mr. Nick told them as he sat back down.

"Why do you think David Markham killed him?" Bones asked as she studies him.

"Because, Kinderman was in one it to! He was wanting someone less obvious to do digging on his parted. He didn't trust him. If you want to know more you should ask him."

"We will, but why did Cameron get hurt and Mandy or Kelly didn't?"

"I don't know, all I know is Cameron was poking around more than he was supposed to." Mr. Nick replied to him.

"So that's why you thought he got killed?" Bones asked.

"Oh yes, Markham doesn't like ... how should I put it, bad publicity."

"But how would he find out?" Booth asked.

"He might be obvious to most things, but when it comes to a lot of late nights and whispering on the phone alot, he starts yo wonder what the heck is going on?" Mr. Nick told him.

"So did he say something to you?"

"He said one of his workers was making a lot of mysterious calls, but he didn't name names. And that's about all I know."

"Okay, thanks for you time." Booth said as he and Bones for up and walked out the door.

After the traded people (lol) Bones and Johnson went to talk to Mandy Wilkinson

"So, Mandy's the squealer." Johnson said a loud. "But that still doesn't make since that Cameron was killed and she wasn't?"

"Most things in life never make since. Maybe the person we least think could be the murderer." Bones said as the walked up to Mandy's house.

They knocked on the door and a brunette man answered the door. "May I help you?" He asked.

"Does a Mandy Wilkinson lives here?" Asked Johnson.

"Yes, but she's out of town, visiting her mother in in hospital and I'm sure you can always call her. Sorry I'm no help. And I don't know anything about her work. Work and personal lives we keep separate." He told them as they told him thanks for telling them.

He closed the door as they walked down the steps.

"Well, I guess we have to tell Booth so we can do a call or video chat." Bones told Johnson as they went to the SUV.

Mean while Booth and Sweets went to talk to Kelly David.

"I like Johnson, she's good at getting a confession." Sweets told Booth.

"I wouldn't doubt it. The LA Violent Crime Squad was sad to see her go. They said she was the best consultant, and even her age." Booth said. "But of course she was an intern like she is here until she turned 21 and passes her FBI training."

"I can see that, but the D.C. FBI gained a very valuable asset." Sweets said with this wonderful smile. (Who doesn't like Sweets smile?)

They walked up to Kelly's apartment and knocked on her door. A blonde haired girl, holding a Chihuahua in her arm.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked rubbing her dogs head.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my colleague Dr. Lance Sweets. Were here to tall about you and the Kinderman and Markham file." Booth told her as her eyes widened.

"Come on in." She said as they come in she closed her door and locked the bottom lock. "Let me guess, Mr. Nick told you, and Cameron is dead."

"How do you know ..." Booth said as he was cut of my Kelly.

"Barry told me. So that's why I put this together." She said handing Booth a thick file.

"What this?" Booth asked as he looked at it.

"Its all the dirt we have on Markham and other things that might say why Cameron was killed." Kelly said setting her Chihuahua. "Stay Taco!" She told the dog as she lay at her mistress' feet.

Booth just looked at the dog. Everyone knows that a Chihuahua can not be a dog, because it looks like a rat, as some people say.

"I was told you were sick?" Booth asked.

"I was, but I'm better know, I just don't feel like going, now that Cameron's dead, I could be next!"

"So why were you digging up dirt on Markham?" Sweets asked.

"Because, Mr. Nick though he was nothing it trouble. And I could flirt with him to get into his office to look around." Kelly said nonchalantly as she added. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks."

"No, I'm fine." Said Booth. "So what did you find out? Would it have anything to do with Cameron's death?"

"So far I only found out that Mt. Markham was getting a whole lotta money eyes week, apart from his weekly salary." Kelly told them.

"How well did you know Cameron?"

"I knew him because he's my step-cousin! I was able to get him the job. He really liked it, but my step-aunt hates me, just because I'm her sisters adopted daughter by marriage, along with my sister Mandy. She called me a blonde bimbo dummy. Real nice huh?" Kelly told them sarcastically. "And Mandy a no live slut."

"We already know she hates all people that are adopted, do you know why?"

Kelly thought about it for a minute and then answered. "Not really, but I think she was adopted people because her mother adopted her and abused her, or something like that. I don't really know."

"So Mr. Newell is adopted?" Asked Sweets.

"Was." Kelly reminded. "After that the stated took her away and she got put back with her real family after her father got back from jail and her mother drug rehab."

"Do you think Mr. Newell would be able to murder someone?" Booth asked.

"I don't know, I really didn't see her alot. I only saw her on holidays." Kelly told them.

"So why would someone want Cameron dead?"

"I don't know, he was a really nice person, wouldn't hurt a fly. He loved his girlfriend, Riley. Talked about her all the time!" Kelly said.

"Okay, so what would be in this file that would lead us to Cameron's killer?" Sweets asked.

"It had most of the people that were in cahoots with Markham, and wanted to know what we were doing. Barry, Cameron, Mandy and I only told each other, and on burner phones that if someone got specious about us, we'd smash the phone and throw it away."

"So, was there anyone who was suspicious?" Asked Sweets.

"No, not that I know of, but that's about all I know." Kelly told them.

"Thanks for your help, we will call you if you have any more questions." Booth said as he and Sweets told her goodbye and went out the door.

 **Hi, sorry its soooo late. I've finally got all my books done and I'm working over time one these so I can get them done by 2016 hopefully! And the next chapter will have more squinterns, just so you know!**

 **I'm so happy because Dec. 21 is my birthday, I'll be seventeen! Yay! One year old to death (LOL) *coughs* one year old to go to college and be a fashion designer and a few of things as back up, those are my back up plains.**

 **I, as a reader and fanfiction author, find it increasingly infuriating that stories can get thousands of hits yet only a few reviews. What could take you five or ten minutes to read could have taken someone several hours to write and a lot of planning. Reviews encourage people and make them feel good about the writing.**

 **So, please review. It would mean so much to I miss answering your (readers) questions about my fan fic, I don't know if you like it or not. :(**


	7. Chapter 7

Infringement not intended. This is purely for entertainment only. All characters belong to there rightful owners. The only one I clam on Claire Johnson, her family, her three friends and there families. And anyone else that has no obligation to the show or it's characters.

Chapter 7: The cased closed.

Two CSI men came through the Jeffersonian doors with a body bag, all eyes turned to them. Cam took off her gloves and walked down to them. To find out it was the rest of Cameron Newell's remains. Cam swiped her card and they remains were brought up the stairs and they rolled it right up and opened the bag, carefully they took out his remains and set it on the table.

"The rest of him remains?" Zack asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, they found the rest of him in a dumpster not far for where he was found." Cam told them.

They looked at the remains.

"Look at this." Zack said pulling the magnifier over the right rib where Zack pointed to a nick on the right side, fourth rib.

"What could have made it?" Cam asked as she looked at it.

"Maybe a knife?" Zack suggested.

"Could be, but look at the neck, the bone was cut clean." Cam said.

"So he was decapitated?"

"Looks like it, its to clean for have been broken."

"So someone after hitting him on the head, they cut off his head?"

"Yes, when Brenan comes back we'll let her look at them to make sure." Cam said.

Hodgins walked up on the plate form with a smile on his face. "I found the ... is that the rest of the remains?" He asked.

"Yes, CSI just brought it to us, from what it looks like that he was decapitated post mortem." Cam said as she looked at the neck again.

"Someone hated him." Zack chimed in.

"Doesn't surprise me, Booth and Johnson so many suspects! Hodgins do you have anything that can help us

"So they moved the vic from his original place to the park and to the dumpster?" Zack said.

"Apparently."

"Okay back to what I was going to say is, the soil I found on the head was soil that was here, in DC, so Angela searched for all knew houses that weren't built on a old garbage place." Hodgins said. "And we found a neighborhood that fit the description and to find you that Markham guy lived there. Johnson and Booth are interrogating him now."

"So hopefully they get the guy."

Booth and Johnson we able to figure out who killed Cameron Newell. The soil they found on the remains that told them that he was killed at someone's house. The house of Mr. Markham, after they interrogated him, and showed him the evidence, he admitted to the whole thing.

He told them that he knew Cameron was snitching, but he didn't know Kelly, Mandy, Barry were also helping. He only knew of Cameron. That made him mad, he didn't like Cameron at all, and when he was poking around he wasn't as discreet as he could have been.

Mr. Markham needed to get Cameron to his house. So he called him up and told him that he would like to offer a job to him, and Cameron thought what a better way to get dirt on him then have him poach his competition's top employee. So he agreed.

That night Mr. Markham had his wife go out for a girls night out with her friends. She was happy and he was always going nice things for her, so it didn't set up any red flags.

When Cameron when over to see him, Mr. Markham called him around back, Cameron went into the backyard Mr. Markham was standing there waiting for him.

Mr. Markham told him about the knew job and when Cameron said sure, Mr. Markham confronted him about snitching. Cameron started to deny that he was. But Mr. Markham showed evidence about him snitching.

Cameron finally admitted and told him it was Mr. Nick's idea, it was all his. But Markham didn't believe him, his anger was bubbling up inside him. He was like a hot kettle ready to explode. He grabbed the knife and stabed him where his rib cage was, but the knife was pretty dull do it didn't do much damage all it did was make a clean cut that nicked him rib.

Markham threw it down on the ground as Cameron yelled at him for what he was doing. Markham grabbed a bat and hit him on the head, he fell to him knees in a daze, then Markham grabbed a machete and swang it with all his might, Cameron fell to the ground dead.

He put the weapons under the stairs at the back porch. He rolled Cameron's body in a tarp and put it in his car and drove to the park and dumped it in he bushes. He went home and cleaned up, when his wife got home she went straight to bed.

The two days later, when it was barely daylight, he left his house and went to take Cameron's body somewhere else. He took it to the dumpster, but what he didn't know is that Cameron's head rolled out and stayed in the bushes.

Booth let Johnson handcuff him and read him his rights. They were all going out to celebrate.

"Johnson would you like to join us?" Booth asked as Johnson looked at him.

"Maybe next time, I just wanna get use to my apartment, maybe tomorrow." Johnson replied with a smile.

"Great job today, I'm happy you joined our team." Booth said extending him hand.

"Thanks." Johnson shook his hand.

"Have a good night!" Booth told her as she said goodbye.

Johnson went home to her apartment. She sighed as she got into the door. Her first day at her new job went well. She was happy, but she didn't know all the trouble that she and her colleagues would go through. Or the flash backs she'd have from her past.

Okay here's the final chapter, sorry its a bit sloppy, form now on only a few will I make up, the rest will go in order with the episodes and all I'll do is add ma character in.

So I'm gonna have crossovers, flash backs with the Numb3rs group, and a psychopath that will try and kill her multiple times, I hope you like this story-series.

So, please review. It would mean so much to me. I would like to thank all you for reading, i hope you'll stick around for my others.


End file.
